Operating process units and/or systems like those used in the oil and gas production industry, refining, petrochemical and other manufacturing facilities typically include significant equipment assets, such as pumps. The condition, health, integrity, and/or performance of such pumps are essential to the efficiency and/or safety of processing plants.